The End of All Generations
by KaydenAria
Summary: A group of 20 siblings travel the world with each other trying to escape their nightmare that won't come to an end and meet their new caretaker who takes them in and is later adopted by her and soon travel the world looking for any life left on Earth and soon meet their wife's and husband's and soon have kids but later lose some and soon their nightmare is over with lives lost.


The End Of All Generations

Written by,

Cynthia Michelle Bartrop

Chapter 1

It was a stormy night in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The night grew long and all hell was breaking loose bombs going off and fires were being made everywhere this is what started their nightmare.

There were innocent families being killed left and right and little kids wondering where their parents are not knowing that they were already dead. There were 20 kids all siblings all adopted the girls' names are Aanika, Athena, Audrey, Aurora, Destiny, Electra, Cheyenne, Mercy, Summer and Miciah. The boys' names are Aidan, Judah, Max, Sam, Ace, Joshua, Jedidiah, Isaiah, Cameron and Shadow. Their parents died when somebody bombed their house though luckily all the kids were out but they lost what they held dear their parents.

Life without their parents has been hard they are having a hard time getting food when all their lives their parents had supplied it they have no other clothes then what they are wearing along with their shoes that they have. There is hardly anywhere to work because of all the fires and bombing that happened almost all the houses in the country got blown up along with the shops as well.

There was a boat leaving the country and now was the time to leave as well so they hid on the boat. 2 days later the boat stopped in New Zealand and they heard lots of chattering going on so they went to see what it was they got off the boat and they saw lots of people and all of the ground was green and there were a lot of buildings intact as well. "This is a lot different then at home" Destiny said "Yeah there is hardly anything left at home" Sam said. They went to a stand where there was fruit "How much is the fruit?" Max asked "25 cents each" said the man "Oh thank you anyway" said Max "Aren't you going to buy some?" asked the man "We have no money with us" Electra said "Where are your parents?" the man asked. They all turned away Shadow said "Our parents are dead" "Where did you come from?" asked the man "We came from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil" said Aurora" "You mean you survived" said the man "What do you mean?" asked Shadow "They said there weren't any survivors how did you get over here?" asked the man "We came on the boat that just sailed over here" said Aanika. "Wait right here" said the man.10 minutes later a whole group of people came over with lights flashing and lots of microphones one woman asked "How did you survive?" "We hid on a boat that was leaving Brazil" Shadow said "Where are your parents?" asked the woman "Our parents are dead they died when our house got bombed" said Ace "I'm so sorry and you have no clothes nothing at all?" asked the woman "Nothing" said Aurora "Where will you go?" asked the woman "We don't know" said Jedidiah. "I'll take care of them" said a woman " And who are you?" asked the reporter " My name is Kylie MaKayla Matthew" said the woman "Well what do you think kids?" asked the reporter "All we want is a good home, a bed, food, clothes, and somebody to love us" said Shadow. " You must be the oldest" said Kylie "How did you know?" asked Shadow "Well for the fact that the others look at you when anybody asks a question" says Kylie "These are all my siblings my sisters Aanika, Athena, Audrey, Aurora, Destiny, Electra, Cheyenne, Mercy, Summer and Miciah. Then my brothers Aidan, Cameron, Isaiah, Jedidiah, Joshua, Max, Sam, Judah and Ace and my name is Shadow." said Shadow " Well it's nice to meet all 20 of you how would you like to come home with me I'll take good care of all of you" said Kylie " Really" said Aurora " Really" said Kylie " Shadow" said Ace "Yeah we'd love to but I hope you don't mind a lot of singing we all like to sing" said Shadow "Not at all come on" said Kylie. So off they went to Kylie's house when they got there they were so amazed because it was a huge house. " You each have to share a room okay" said Kylie "Okay" said Judah they all split up and 1 sister and 1 brother went into the room together and they each had a bed to sleep in later on that day it was dinner so Kylie said "Dinner" and Summer said "Did you hear that Shadow its dinner" "Let's go" said Shadow and they all went running down the stairs and all over piling the sink all trying to wash their hands and after they were all done they all sat at the kitchen table and waited till Kylie said "Let's eat" and they all took one of everything and ate till they were full. After dinner Kylie put all the left over's away and they went into the living room and played games and watched TV and later that day Kylie said "Bedtime" and they all brushed their teeth and climbed into bed and Kylie said "Good Night" and all of them said at the same time "Good Night." The next morning Summer woke up and smelled something she went over to Ace's bed and asked "Ace do you smell that" "Yeah I do" said Ace and Summer went and woke up Shadow and asked "Shadow what is that smell?" "I don't know lets go find out wake up everybody else and tell them to get dressed" said Shadow. 5 minutes later everybody went down the stairs with caution and they saw Kylie over the stove so they went in the kitchen and Audrey asked "What are you doing?" "Well I'm making you guys breakfast you want to eat don't you?" asked Kylie "We're starving" said Shadow "Well it will be a couple more minutes ok why don't you go wash up" said Kylie "OK let's go guys" said Shadow. 5 minutes later they all came down the stairs and sat at the tables and Kylie brought the food to them and Kylie said "Here's your breakfast eggs, bacon, toast with butter and orange juice" "Thank You" they all said. 20 minutes later they were all done with their breakfast and they all helped Kylie put all the food away then they all went to their bathrooms and brushed their teeth. Later that day Kylie said "Let's go" "Where are we going?" asked Destiny "We are going into town" said Kylie "Oh OK come on guys" said Shadow later they arrived in town and they went to the pet shop and bought a white cat with a gray spot on her head and they all named her Willow Mae and they also got a German Shepherd and they all named him Fighter.

Chapter 2

Shadow is the oldest he is 6' ft tall and he has blonde hair and blue eyes. Miciah is next she is 5' 11' and has brown hair and blue eyes. Ace is next he is 6' 2' and has brown hair and green eyes. Summer is next she is 5' 10 and she has blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Next is Judah he is 6' 1' and he has brown hair and blue eyes. Cheyenne is next she is 5'7 and has brown hair and golden eyes. Next is Max he is 5'10 and has black hair and turquoise eyes. Electra is next she is 5' ft and has black hair and blue eyes. Next is Joshua he is 5' 11' and has blonde hair and green eyes. Destiny is next she is 5' 10 and has black hair and blue eyes. Next is Jedidiah he is 5' 11 and has brown hair and green eyes. Aurora is next she is 5' 8' and has blonde hair with black tips and gray eyes. Next is Isaiah he is 5' 7' and has brown hair and gray eyes. Audrey is next she is 5' 6' has black hair with blonde tips and has gray eyes. Next is Cameron he is 5' 7' and has brown hair and blue eyes. Athena is next she is 5' 6' and has burgundy hair and has golden eyes. Next is Aidan he is 5' 5' and has blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Last but not least is Aanika she is 5' 4' and has burgundy hair with black highlights and gray eyes. All of them love to hike, swim, play ball, hang out with friends and they love being with family.

They carried the cat back home and put up her litter box and her food and then they took Fighter and went back into town with Kylie and Fighter followed them all throughout town they came to the fruit stand and Kylie asked "Does anybody want any fruit?" and they all grabbed a piece of fruit and Kylie said to the man "I'd like to buy this fruit" "No problem" said the man "Here you go" said the man " Thank You" they all said "Your Welcome and please call me Jaden" said Jaden" "OK" said the kids "Thank You Jaden" said Kylie "No problem" said Jaden. Later that day they all came to a store they were about to go inside until Shadow saw a sign that said 'No Dogs' and then Shadow said "Fighter can't go in its not a pet friendly store" "Oh OK hold on" said Kylie she went inside and asked the man if their dog could come in and the manager went to the window and pulled out the sign and announced to everybody "My store is now at all times a pet friendly zone" said the man and all the kids yelled with joy. So they all went in the store and each kid got a whole new wardrobe and even all new shoes and they were all so happy that they all gave Kylie a group hug and they all said "Thank You" "Your Welcome" said Kylie and they all went home and up to their rooms to put their clothes away.

Later they all came downstairs and went into the living room except for Aurora, Ace, Destiny and Shadow which went into the kitchen and started cooking dinner while the others were in the living room and Kylie was taking a shower. 30 minutes later Kylie comes downstairs and saw everyone sitting at the table and she asked "What's going on?" and Shadow said "Aurora, Ace, Destiny and I made dinner will you please sit down" "Sure" said Kylie so Aurora, Ace, Destiny and Shadow set the food on the table and sat down and Shadow said "Let's eat" 20 minutes later they all washed their dishes and put them in the dishwasher and they all went to their bathrooms to brush their teeth and then they all crawled into bed. Kylie came in and said "Good Night everyone" "Good Night" they all said.

The next morning they all woke up and got dressed and went downstairs and they looked all over the house and they couldn't find Kylie they all looked at Shadow and Aanika asked "Shadow what are we going to do?" "Okay" Shadow said and he went into the kitchen "What are you doing?" asked Ace "See here read this" said Shadow and Judah said "It's from Kylie 'I'll be back went to town to get groceries' "Oh" said Isaiah "How did you know Shadow?" asked Cameron "Mom use to leave notes for me all the time on the fridge to let me know where her and dad were since I was the first one up all the time" said Shadow "Well why doesn't everyone go wash up and when you come down we'll have breakfast for you" said Destiny "OK" they all said.

10 minutes later they all came down there was breakfast on the table with milk and juice at every spot "Thank You" they all said to Destiny "Your Welcome" said Destiny 10 minutes later they all put their dishes in the dishwasher then they all went and brushed their teeth and then they all came downstairs and got out a game and they all played twister later Kylie came into the living room and saw them all playing twister and she started laughing and they all fell and they started laughing and Kylie asked "Did you guys have breakfast?" "Yeah, Destiny made it" said Aidan "Well that was nice of you Destiny who found my note?" asked Kylie "Shadow did because our mom would leave notes on the fridge for him so we knew where they were" said Joshua "Oh well that was nice of her now who wants to go for a vacation?" asked Kylie and they all said "We do" "Well then go pack" said Kylie "OK" they all said. When they packed all their stuff and the animals stuff the kids and Kylie came downstairs with their bags and Kylie came down with her purse "First we have to stop by the bank" Kylie said "OK" said the kids so they went to the bank and got all of Kylie's money which was 50,000 dollars and Aurora asked "Where are we going?" "Right now we are going to the airport" said Kylie later they got to the airport and Kylie said "I have 21 tickets and 2 pet tickets already bought" "OK what's the name?" asked the man "It should be under Kylie Matthew" said Kylie "Oh here we are your plane will take off in 20 minutes so go ahead and get in" said the man "Thank You" said Kylie.

Chapter 3

4 days later they arrived in Madagascar and Kylie said "We are here" "Wow" said Sam "Where are we?" asked Electra "We are in Madagascar" said Kylie "It's beautiful" said Audrey "Here we are this is our house we will be staying in for 1 month" said Kylie "No way" said Shadow "Way" said Kylie. Later that day Kylie got a call "I wonder who's calling me, hello" Kylie "Kylie its Jaden" "What's going on why are you panicking" Kylie "I'm on a boat right now leaving New Zealand there are bombs going off everywhere just like in Brazil where the kids are from well they are here now bombing New Zealand" Jaden.

That very moment Kylie's phone fell through her hand and fell to the floor and all the kids come in and asked what was wrong because they all saw Kylie on her knees with her hands covering her face and crying Shadow went over went on his knees too and wrapped his arms around Kylie trying to comfort her and the rest of the kids did the same thing they all were around Kylie and 10 minutes later Kylie stood up and asked them "Can you guys sit down please?" "OK" they said "I have bad news New Zealand is a bare country the people who bombed Brazil just bombed New Zealand everyone is dead there's nobody alive" said Kylie

"What oh my gosh then where are we supposed to go we have nowhere to live" said Mercy "Let's go into town" said Kylie so they went into town with Fighter following them "Excuse me" said Kylie "Yes" said the woman "I'm looking for a house that has room for 21 people and is pet friendly" said Kylie "You can talk to that lady she is a real estate agent" said the woman "Thank You" said Kylie "Excuse me are you a real estate agent?" asked Kylie "Yes is there something I can help you with?" asked the woman "Yes I'm looking for a house that can house 21 people and is pet friendly" said Kylie "Do you have 20 family members?" asked the woman "Not quite kids" said Kylie then all the kids come running up " These are my house kids I'm their house parent and we have a dog and cat with us" said Kylie "Oh yes well come with me" said the woman "Here you go it's a 2 story house with 12 rooms so every bedroom is on the top floor along with a bathroom in each room as well as the master bedroom which I assume will be yours and then the kitchen, dining room and living room is on the bottom and in the living room there is a fireplace so are you looking to buy it, it is $450 a month and to buy it right now it is $1,400" said the woman "Yes we'll take it" said Kylie "Great" said the woman so later that day they all had their stuff in the house along with all the animal stuff.

Later that day they went into town and bought groceries worth 1,000 dollars and took it all back into the house and went to the car shop and bought 2 7 passenger vans and bought 1 4 passenger Camaro an passenger Mustang GT and they went to the DMV and got Ace, Miciah and Shadow all their drivers license and they all drove the cars around town and then back home and parked them in the garage and driveway. The Camaro belongs to Miciah and the Mustang GT belongs to Ace and the 2 7 passenger vans belong to Kylie and Shadow. Later that day they went into town and ate at Flo's Diner and then they went back home and just lounged around the house till it was time for them to go to bed then they all went and crawled into their beds. "Good Night" they all said "Good Night" said Kylie.

The next morning they all came downstairs and they all sat at the table for breakfast and while they were eating Kylie said "I have news for you guys" "What is it?" asked Shadow "You are all going to school today" said Kylie "WHAT!" yelled Shadow so they all got dressed for school then they waited outside for the bus and 15 minutes later they arrived at the school and they went to the principal's office and asked where they should go and they went to their classes later that day it was lunch time for all the classes and 2 big kids were picking on Aanika, Aidan, Athena, Cameron and Audrey Shadow went over and said "Leave them alone" "What are you gonna do about it?" asked the guy Ace and Miciah came up and said "Shadow don't even think about" the guy turned towards them and started pushing them and Shadow turned him around and punched him in his face and said "Nobody messes with my siblings" and the teacher comes over and says "That's enough go to the principal's office" "Whatever" said Shadow they waited till the end of the day and Kylie came and asked "What did he do?" and the principle said "He punched a kid on the school grounds" "Shadow" said Kylie "Why did you do that?" asked the principal "He was pushing my siblings I'm the oldest I'm supposed to take care of them" said Shadow "Well sibling love but it is not OK to punch them on school grounds OK" said the principle "OK" said Shadow.

Later that day they all got home and Aanika, Aidan, Athena, Cameron and Audrey all said "Thanks Shadow" "Not a problem" said Shadow they all got washed up for dinner but to their surprise Kylie was taking them out to eat and a movie "So what movie are we going to see?" Kylie asked "We should watch 'The Odd Life of Timothy Green' "said Shadow "OK let's go" said Kylie and 1hr and 42 minutes later they all came out and said "That was a good movie" out of the corner of Aidan's eye he saw the bully and the bully turned and smirked at Aanika, Aidan, Cameron, Athena and Audrey and Audrey said "Shadow" and Shadow turned around and looked at the bully and the bully just froze and his mom turned around and asked "Honey are you OK?" and he pointed at Shadow but when the mom turned around she saw nothing they went home and all crawled in bed and went to sleep.

Chapter 4

It was years later and all the kids were adopted by Kylie and her new husband Cato they were all living happily in Madagascar till they heard a large BOOM and they went to find out what it was and they saw fire and airplanes dropping bombs and they all ran inside and packed all their stuff and the animals stuff in the cars and they headed to the boats and they loaded everything on the boats and they started to sail into the open ocean while they watched their beloved country get perished in fires and dropping bombs. 20 days later they arrived in Australia and they unloaded all the cars and went to the real estate agents and Cato said "Excuse me I'm looking for an 11 bedroom house and is pet friendly" "Yes follow me" said the man when they arrived the man said "All the bedrooms are upstairs and the rest of the rooms are downstairs" "Thank You, we'll take it" said Cato "Alright that will be 3,500 dollars please" said the man "Here you go" said Kylie "Thank You the house is all yours" said the man "Thank You" said Kylie.

Later on that year Shadow and Ace found wives and Miciah found a husband and all three of them got married. Shadow is married to Piper, Ace is married to Hope and Miciah is married to Dakota. Kylie and Cato got Summer, Judah, Max, Cheyenne and Electra all 1 4 passenger cars because they just got their license and it was a late birthday present for them. Later on in the year there were airplanes flying over and they all got in their cars with their animals and started heading to the boats and there was a loud BOOM near them and Shadow looked through his window and slammed on his brakes. He got out of his car and went to the burnt car and said "Noooooo" in the car that got bombed was Audrey, Aidan, Cameron, Athena, Mercy and Aanika all the youngest siblings then he hears another loud BOOM he turned around and the 4th car was on fire he ran over to see what car it was the car that had Summer, Judah, Cheyenne, Max, Jedidiah, Aurora and Isaiah then Mercy came out and got Shadow but he wouldn't move and Piper said

"Shadow they're gone there's nothing we can do" Shadow got up and got in the car with Piper and drove to the boats they all got loaded up in the boat and they started to sail into the ocean.

Chapter 5

The rest that was left were all on their knees and started crying Piper comforted Shadow, Dakota comforted Miciah, Hope comforted Ace, Cato comforted Kylie and Electra, Joshua and Destiny comforted each other. They went to bed that night wondering what they were going to do now that 13 of their siblings were gone. They woke up the next morning and they saw an island in the distance they approached it half an hour later and they got out with their cars and they were in Africa when they looked up they saw airplanes and they ran back to their cars and they looked back up and they were dropping bombs and they turned around and conferenced the other drivers and Kylie said "Stay close real close" "OK" they all said they all went back to the boats with their animals and asked "Can you get us out of here?" "Yeah" said the man he looked back to see why they wanted to leave and he saw airplanes dropping bombs everywhere and he turned around towards them and made the boat go faster. "So where are we off to?" asked the man "Anywhere but here" said Kylie so they went to England and they got off and looked up but there was nothing there so they went to a housing company and Kylie "Excuse me I'm looking for a 6 bedroom house and is pet friendly" "Oh, I know the right house for you follow me" said the man later that day they arrived at the house and they saw it and the man said "All the rooms are upstairs and the rest of the house is downstairs" the group went and talked it over and Cato turned around and said "We'll take it" "Here you go" said the man and handed them the keys.

4 years later Shadow, Ace and Miciah had kids of their own and Joshua got married to a girl named Phoebe, Electra got married to a guy named Josiah and Destiny got married to a guy named Justin. Miciah and Dakota had a girl and they named her Autumn, Shadow and Piper had a boy and girl and named them Skyler and Seth, and Ace and Hope had a boy and named him Dean. All of the kids that were born are now 4 to 5 years old. Later that day Kylie got a phone call "Hello" "Kylie its Ezekiel" "What's wrong?" "Kylie you and your family need to get out of here" "Why what's wrong?" "Look out your window" when Kylie looked out here window her phone dropped on the floor everybody came running in and Shadow ran to her and Shadow asked "Mom what is it?" "Everybody pack your bags, get the kids and animals and get in the cars now" said Kylie they all ran to the window and saw bombs dropping from the air all of them went as quickly as they could and got the kids and Shadow yelled "Get Willow!" "I'll get here" said Piper and Shadow yelled "Fighter!" and Fighter came running they all got in their cars and went flying all the way to the boat and the guy looked at them and said "Not again" "Yes! Please get us out of here" said Cato and they sailed into the open ocean.

Chapter 6

20 days later they arrived in Greenland they found a house and bought it and they unloaded their cars then they went to the hospital to check on Phoebe, Electra and Destiny because they were pregnant they found out that they were full term so they had to stay in the hospital and their husbands stayed with them that night and in that same night they had their kids. Joshua and Phoebe named their little girl Priscilla, Electra and Josiah named their little girl Patience and Destiny and Justin named their little girl Isis.

The next couple of years were great especially for all the parents except they got word from Cato that night and he said "It's your mom she'd dead she died of the flu" "What" they all said "I'm sorry" said Cato at that point Electra was with him and they were on their way home when they stopped at a stop sign and no one was coming so they went and out of nowhere a drunk semi driver came and ran right over them 20 minutes later police and an ambulance came and arrested the driver and took Cato and Electra to the hospital which they came from. The EMT asked "Is there anyone who we can contact?" "My family" said Electra and she gave them the number and then she blacked out.

Then they arrived at the hospital and her family was called and they all came and Shadow said "I'm looking for Electra Johnson" "She's in room 222" said the woman so they went there and Justin ran over to her side they were there for 2 hours then the doctor came in "Do you know a guy named Cato Callaway?" asked the doctor " Yeah he's our father why?" asked Shadow "He's dead" said the doctor "What" said Destiny "What about our sister?" asked Ace "Your sister is fine she's just sleeping she can go home in a couple of days" said the doctor "Thank You" said Josiah.

A couple of days later Electra was able to go home and when they did the house was on fire "Everybody get into the cars" said Shadow so they did and Shadow ran into the house "Shadow!" yelled Piper and 10 minutes later he came out coughing with Willow in his arms and Fighter on his leash leading him out because he couldn't see and when he was by the car he knelt down and said "Good boy Fighter" then he opened the car door and put Willow and Fighter in the car and they drove off as fast as they could they heard a loud BOOM Shadow looked behind him and saw a car blow up and he asked "Miciah you guys okay?" "Yeah" "Ace?" "Yeah" "Joshua?" "Yeah" "Electra?" "Yeah" "Destiny?" "Destiny!" Electra looked behind them and said "Shadow Destiny, Justin and Isis are gone" Shadow pulled to the side and got out he fell to his knees and yelled "Why! Why her?" after he yelled bombs were going off and Piper ran out of the car and pulled Shadow and put him in the passenger seat ran and got in the driver seat put it in drive and sped away with the others following and got on the boat and Ace yelled "GO!" the boat driver went as fast as he could and they sailed into the open ocean.

Chapter 7

They all had a hard time sleeping at night they looked back at all the other times their other siblings died and they all started crying. The next morning they all woke up and they all saw on either side of them was ocean ahead, behind them, left and right of them they only saw ocean and they were wondering if they were even going to make it through another day.

20 days later they arrived in Iceland but before they even got out they starred at the sky for 20 minutes and then they got off. All through town they stayed in or near the cars. Piper got out along with Miciah and they went and bought 20 of everything to split between the cars and then they heard a loud sound above them Dakota and Shadow yelled "Get in the car!" and both of them ran with the groceries and got in the cars then they flew to the boat again and sailed away looking back at the country that didn't even know what was going on everybody was dead 30 minutes later along with the rest of South America nothing was left except for dirt so they started sailing towards North America.

Later that year they came to North America but all that was left there was nothing it was dry and barren there was nowhere to go so they drove through each state trying to find one that has any life to it. The next year they came to a green state and saw someone and Shadow asked "Where are we?" "Well you're in Canada" said the man "What's your name?" asked Shadow "The name is Blade" said Blade "What's your name?" "I'm Shadow this is my wife Piper and our kids Seth and Skyler, my sister Miciah and her husband Dakota and their kid Autumn is behind us, then my brother Ace and his wife Hope and their kid Dean, then my brother Joshua and his wife Phoebe and their kid Priscilla and then the last car is my sister Electra and her husband Justin and their kid Patience, our animals Willow our cat and Fighter our dog" said Shadow "Big family" said Blade "I use to have 19 siblings and now I have 4 and my parents are dead" said Shadow "Did you come from South America?" asked Blade "Yeah" said Shadow "Follow me" said Blade he got 60 feet in front of them and a bomb dropped on him they all started their cars and drove to the ocean but before they could reach it Joshua's, Electra's and Ace's car blew up Shadow got out and yelled "NOOOOOO!" Miciah, Dakota, Autumn, Piper, Seth and Skyler went over by Shadow they hugged each other and Miciah said "We will not go on without our family" and all of them got in a group hug Piper looked up and saw a bomb coming towards them and said "This is it" "I love you" they all said "I love you too" they all replied

Then a bomb hit them there was nothing left not a soul on the Earth then a meteor the size of Texas came and hit the Earth it was known as the global killer it killed everything and blew up the planet their nightmare was finally over.

THE END


End file.
